Life of the Stone
by Terca
Summary: Based on the Pocahontas Disney films . YAOI! Future lemon scenes.


**Author's Notes: **Yeah, you're right! I started another new story! Saiyan King was supposed to the last one I started, but after watching Pocahontas, it inspired me to start one with different anime!

That's right – this Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction is based on Pocahontas (Disney film). What actually happened was that I asked two of my best friends for the suggestions for what anime. They threw out a few, but I decided to choose Fullmetal Alchemist because I wanted a challenge. Like Dragon Ball Z world in the Lion King version, which led to "Saiyan King."

This will be another long fanfiction, but I'll likely focus on other fanfics and stories. If you want me to update faster, please review (I would love to see at least 5 reviews!).

I hope you enjoy reading!

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and Pocahontas and its lyrics. I'm writing this for fun!

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and YAOI (male x male)!

**CAST:  
Ben** – Vato Falman  
**King James** – Fuhrer King Bradley**  
John Rolfe** – Colonel Roy Mustang**  
John Smith** – Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes  
**Lon** – Jean Havoc  
**Governor Ratcliffe** – Captain Solf J. Kimblee  
**Thomas** – Kain Fury  
**Wiggins** –Ketsu (OC)

* * *

**Chapter 1  
Philosopher's Stone**

_In Sixteen Hundred Seven  
We sailed the open sea  
For glory, God and gold  
And the Virginia Company_

_For the New World is like heaven  
And we'll all be rich and free  
Or so we have been told  
By the Virginia Company  
So we have been told  
By the Virginia Company_

_For glory, God and gold  
And the Virginia Company_

_On the beaches of Virginny  
There's diamonds like debris  
There's silver rivers flowin'  
Gold you pick right off a tree_

_With a nugget for my Winnie  
Another one for me  
And all the rest'll go  
To the Virginia Company_

_It's glory, God, and gold  
And the Virginia Company_

~COLORS OF THE WIND~

Philosopher's Stone.

The legendary red stone ignores not only all of the values and laws of alchemy, but also nature. It can turn all things into something you'd never, ever dream of. From lead to gold. From water to expensive red wine. Even reviving people.

It had been around for the last few centuries, but such simple stone is feared by millions of people in the world. It could cause great destructions and disasters. In the history, there had been many wars that were caused by the stone. Some people viewed it as the terrifying curse while others viewed it as the amazing miracle. Philosopher's Stone was like God who controlled every single person's fate in the world.

Last time it appeared on Earth was a hundred years ago when a large city with advanced technology was wiped out by the Philosopher's Stone. Since then, the legendary stone was completely gone. Nobody knew where it was.

Thus, Philosopher's Stone became the legend.

~YOU THINK I'M AN IGNORANT SAVAGE~

"Major Maes Hughes, you had done so many, many amazing things that exceeded the expectations of the Investigations Division. It's time for me to appoint you to be Lieutenant Colonel. Colonel Roy Mustang did the right thing by choosing you to be in the charge of the upcoming mission," Fuhrer Bradley said almost cheerfully, as the guns went off right before the cheers began.

The new Lt. Colonel Hughes turned slightly to Colonel Mustang and smiled brightly at him. He remembered the day he met Roy Mustang in the recent war against Russia a few years ago. Roy Mustang was almost a broken man as if all of his innocence had been lost. It pained Captain Hughes's heart to see a broken soldier, but as they got to know each other more, it turned out that Mustang's goal was to become the Fuhrer so that he could change the way of the military completely. No more killing the innocents and no more pointless wars. All he wanted was to set up the military in order to stabilize the peace not only for Germany, but also other countries. At this point, Maes decided to follow with Roy until the end.

Roy returned the smile and saluted at him. It was all thanks to him that Maes got the promotion. He had talked to the Fuhrer a week ago about how great job Maes had done with the Invegistations Division, and recommended Maes's name for the mission. Which was to find a man who murdered five State Alchemists and to find the legendary Philosopher's Stone.

"Lt. Colonel Hughes, please come to my office right away after the celebration today. We will discuss about the details of the mission, as it starts tomorrow morning," King Bradley said before he turned to leave for his office.

~AND YOU'VE BEEN SO MANY PLACES~

When Maes entered the Fuhrer's large office, two State Alchemists were already in the room waiting for him. Solf J. Kimblee the Crimson Alchemist and Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist.

Maes raised an eyebrow at Kimblee in confusion. He glanced at Roy who shrugged his shoulders. They had heard about and also seen many things that Kimblee had done in the war. Kimblee was one of the most violent State Alchemists they had ever seen because he could blow up almost everything by just using his exploding alchemy. The reason why he was called Crimson Alchemist was because when he initiated the attack, there was always short spark of crimson-like color before the actual explosion began.

"Perfect! Everyone is here!" The Fuhrer said cheerfully after entering his office. He made a brief glance at Hughes before he went to the other side of the room to take his seat. "The reason why I called you here is because it is urgent. The mission for the search of the Philosopher's Stone begins tomorrow. Mustang and Hughes will be in the charge, but one of you needs to stay here and the other needs to go. With this way, the communication between the military and the investigation division will be very effective and efficient.

"I already selected the State Alchemists and the officers—"

"Officers? Why do we need the ignorant officers?" Kimblee asked, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone.

Roy sighed, as he ran through his soft black hair with his hand. "I apologize, Fuhrer, but what is _he_ doing here?"

"He is the Captain," Bradley smiled brightly at Roy, but the men knew better than that. Bradley's smile may be friendly and charming but there must be a reason why he became Fuhrer in the first place. "He will be commanding the troops. Hughes will be there to advise him and to make reports back to you, Mustang. And, as for your question, Kimblee..."

Kimblee did not even react at all when Bradley's voice turned menacing.

"You do not question the Fuhrer regarding the strategy and tactics. All you need to do is to trust our system. I know what's best for our country," Bradley said calmly, as he placed the paperwork in the large envelop. "Here, Lt. Colonel. In this envelop, you will learn the full details and instructions for this mission. It is in Resembool. Five of our State Alchemists were killed, so I need you to find the murderer. Also, lately, there are witnesses that claimed about having seen the Philosopher's Stone, so we also need you to go there and confirm the truth. And, you, Kimblee... I suggest you to avoid starting the fights at any cost. We do not need another pointless war."

Kimblee almost rolled his eyes, but he held back the urge. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You're dismissed," Fuhrer Bradley smiled.

~I GUESS IT MUST BE SO~

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Colonel," Roy patted on Maes's back. "The plan is going perfectly. Sooner or later, I will be able to take the Fuhrer's place and withdraw the troops."

"But, it won't be easy," Maes smiled at him. "...although knowing you, I'm quite sure that your hard work will pay off."

"No, I have to thank you. If it weren't for you, then..." Roy paused for a few seconds. "I would be completely lost. Or even died."

"You had to do what you were ordered to. It wasn't your fault," Maes put his hands on Roy's shoulders. "You're a good man. And, remember, there's the Philosopher's Stone at the stake. If we ever find one, then your promotion will be immediately guaranteed."

"Hughes –" Roy was interrupted.

"Hey, look! Is that Hughes?!"

Roy and Maes turned to the military officers who were carrying the supplies to the car. It was Jean Havoc who shouted.

"Yes, that's him!" This time, it was an older man in the blue uniform, Vato Falman.

"I heard about many things about you!" Kain Fury, a short man also in the blue uniform, exclaimed. "About how you fought so well in the wars! About how you succeeded solving the difficult cases!"

"Of course he is great!" Havoc nodded his head, as he lit up his cigarette. "After all, you can't fight without the famous Maes Hughes!"

"Right," Maes laughed heartily. "But I'm not letting you men have all the fun!"

"Hughes, you need this," Roy placed a circle thing on Maes's hand. "Where you are going... may not have any satellite or signal tower at all."

Maes took a closer look at the thing in his hand. "Compass? You're my lifesaver! It's quite hard to find one those days!"

"Cherish it as if it's your life," Roy smiled. "Good luck. You better come back alive. Resembool may be a quiet village, but you need to keep up your guard."

"No problem!" Havoc placed his arm around Maes's shoulders. "He knows what to do. After all, he had fought in the war and survived without even using any kind of alchemy!"

"That's because I don't know how to use alchemy," Hughes laughed. "But as long as you know how to survive in the proper way, then you will be fine!" He turned to Roy, "I will definitely come back alive. I'll be reporting you as soon as I am in Resembool."

"Good. I expect to hear from you by then," Roy saluted, and after receiving a salute from Maes, he turned around only to bump into a woman who was wearing a long hooded cloak. "Sorry. Excuse me, ma'am." He was in hurry anyway, so he just walked pass her.

The woman with long wavy dark hair turned to him with a small smirk and her red eyes, but they returned to brown eyes quickly.

~BUT STILL I CANNOT SEE~

They had been on the train for three days, and they would be in Resembool in the morning, but nothing could stop them from having fun. They were either drinking or gambling. Or both. They laughed out loud at every single word that had been said.

Kimblee sat at the corner of the room, as he took occasional glances at Maes Hughes, who was obviously drunk. "So, Ketsu, what do you think about Hughes?"

"Oh, the new Lieutenant Colonel? I don't know..." Ketsu's face reddened completely. "I guess he's well-liked?"

"Hmm..." Kimblee took a sip. "This may become a problem. I'm supposed to be the Captain, yet the men... are following him like loyal dogs."

"But, I like you!" Ketsu gave him a big grin, but Kimblee did not return the gesture. "At least, you're mature, smart, and... powerful."

"You're right," Kimblee took off one of his gloves and looked at his circle transmutation on his bare palm. He licked his own lips and said, "If I can find the Philosopher's Stone before Hughes does, then we will be set for the rest of our lives!"

"We?" Ketsu blinked.

Kimblee shrugged. "I like you, kid. And—"

All of sudden, everything in the room got tossed around in the air. Somehow, the train had put on the sudden brake, causing the passengers to fall across the rooms.

"Wha, what?" Falman blinked in confusion. At first, he was at the table playing cards with the State Alchemists and military officers for gambling. Next thing he knew was that he was on the other side of the room with cards everywhere either in the air or on the floor.

"Ow~" Hughes cried in pain, as he rubbed his throbbing bottom. "What happened? Why did the train stop?"

Kimblee almost stumbled into the next room where everybody was. "You stupid drunks! Something must have happened!"

Suddenly, the door was kicked open by a stranger. Armed with different kinds of weapons. Knives, shotguns, pistols, and more. They were strapped to his long black jacket. The first person he saw was Fury, so he quickly grabbed him by wrapping around his neck. "Freeze! Don't move or your friend dies!"

"Help!" Fury cried.

"Whoa, whoa. Please do not—" Maes slowly got up from the floor, but the stranger did not want to play any game.

"I told you not to move!" The stranger yelled at him. He pointed his pistol at Fury's forehead. "You're going to Resembool, correct? Don't go there. It's not the place for the military like you! We don't need no people like you!"

"Drop the weapons," Maes commended. "State Alchemists, cover the circle transmutations. It's no need for us to harm a single person."

"Single person?" The train hijacker laughed loudly. "You're going to _die_ here! Every door is blocked!"

"Why are you doing this?" Havoc asked. "What is it so special about Resembool?"

"The legendary Philosopher's Stone," the stranger grinned widely. "It... It's true! Why else would the military go there?"

_How did he know that finding Philosopher's Stone is one of our objectives?_ Maes glanced at his comrades shortly. _One of them must have leaked the information somehow. Was it Kimblee?_

"Whatever. I will blow you up into pieces!" Kimblee took off one of his gloves. Fury whimpered in fear.

"Wait, Kimblee!" Maes cried. "Please allow me to handle this."

"If you do anything funny, then you know what will happen to your precious friend!" The train hijacker yelled angrily.

"I know, I know," Maes laughed heartily. Then, he narrowed his eyes, as if he spotted something odd behind the stranger. He gasped loudly and quickly pointed a finger at where he spotted.

As soon as the stranger turned his head around, he got stabbed in both of his hands. "Fuck!"

Fury quickly elbowed him in the stomach, and ran across to Maes. "Hughes!"

"Stay behind me!" Maes yelled, as he threw two more knives that pinned the man's jacket to the wall. "Catch him!"

The rest of the comrades jumped onto the stranger and placed the handcuffs on him.

"You... you're one lucky son of a bitch, Fury!" Havoc sighed, as he wiped his forehead with his own hand.

"Well, that was refreshing," Maes laughed heartily.

"You did it amazingly. Nobody could kick ass like you did!" Havoc exclaimed.

"Why, thank you. I know you'd all do the same for me."

For a few seconds, the military officers looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"Oh! Sure, sure," they mumbled.

"Of course we would! Absolutely!" Falman said.

"So, Fury was saved?" Kimblee joined the conversation. He gave Fury a hard stare. "You're lucky that I didn't blow up you."

"Captain Kimblee, it wasn't his fault. None of us expected that this would happen," Maes shrugged his shoulders. "Colonel Mustang warned me that this would happen, but I didn't think that it would be this so soon."

"I see," Kimblee turned away from Maes. "At least, nobody had to die. Thanks to you, Lt. Colonel. Men..." He smirked at the State Alchemists and officers. "In the morning, we will seize Resembool and begin the search for the man who murdered our solders and... for the Philosopher's Stone! So, don't lose heart, men. There must be a reason why Fuhrer Bradley chose all of you for this mission. Nothing shall stand in our way!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers yelled.

Kimblee turned to head for his room just in time to see Ketsu waiting for him.

"Outstanding speech!" Ketsu exclaimed. "I'm sure it will give your men more energy for tomorrow!"

"That's correct," Kimblee opened the door to his room. "I'll need those worthless soldiers to search for the legendary stone, won't I?"

Back in the room where the rest of military officers were cleaning up, Fury sighed and collapsed on the couch. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Maes said cheerfully. "We're just glad that you're alive."

"So, this mission... Philosopher's Stone," Fury said softly. "It's going to be months, right?"

"According to the reports, there were rumors about a couple of people using Philosopher's Stone to bring someone back to alive, but it was a failure. That happened a few years ago, but then last month, five State Alchemists were murdered. There was a possibility that the murderer used the Philosopher's Stone... So, that gave us a good excuse to find the murderer and to search for Philosopher's Stone at the same time."

"That murderer... is he an alchemist?" Fury asked.

"You don't have to worry. Just let me take care of that. State Alchemists will be searching for the murderer while the officers will be searching for the Philosopher's Stone. That's why Captain Kimblee was assigned to this mission."

"So, you think this killer will give us trouble?" Havoc asked.

"Not as much trouble as Lt. Colonel Hughes will give him!" Falman grinned widely, as the rest of men laughed.

"Sir, I have to admit. This is my first mission," Fury said nervously. "What is it like to go on the mission?"

"It's like all others," Hughes shrugged. "It's important that we complete the missions without dying. I had done so many missions, and I'm quite sure that this one will be piece of cake. Resembool is a small town with only three hundred people, so we will be fine."

"Philosopher's Stone... I wonder what it is like?" Fury pondered.

~**TO BE CONTINUED~**


End file.
